Ken (Ginga Densetsu Weed)
|enemies = |type of hero = Strong-Willed }} Ken is the minor character of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the oldest son of Ben and Cross. He is voiced by Teruaki Ogawa. Appearance Like his father, he is Great Dane but he is part Saluki (got from his mother). Personality He is somewhat violent but has respect for older soldiers and can be friendly. History Ken was born in Mutsu (Ōhu in anime) with his two siblings. He spent together with his family and Chibi. Retsuga kidnapped Ken, his siblings, and his mother, and they were all taken to Reima as hostages. They were treated well and released shortly after Gin arrived. Ginga Densetsu Weed Ken grew up in Kofu with his father and mother and many other Ohu soldiers who for unknown reasons had left Ohu and lived there, he became close friends with Kagetora, son of the famous Kai dog, Kurotora. He and Ken decided to leave Kofu when they turned three years old and went to Ohu to become soldiers, they lived in relative peace in Ohu, that is until Kaibutsu launched his attack. Kagetora and Ken were two of the last surviving Ohu soldiers after Kaibustu massacred anything that stood in his way, he even reduced some parts of Ohu to rubble. In the near finale of Hougen Arc, Ken and Kagetora were chosen to lead some of Weed's troops to fight Batto's group. With the help of Ben and Kurotora, he and Ken defeated Batto, he also assisted greatly in the final battle and was one of the rescue parties who rescues Weed from the ice. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Ken and other Ōhu warriors will be surprised by the volcanic eruption. He survives and is one of the Ōhu warriors locked by Jinemon Kurohabaki in the mine. Later, the dogs will be released and will participate in the final battle against Masamune Kurohabaki. Ginga: The Last Wars Ken leaves with George, Mel, Izō, Hiro, Tesshin, Kagetora, Kyōshirō and Jerome under Weed to investigate the smell of blood. They find the body of Denshichi and are suddenly attacked by the three descendants of Akakabuto. Weed is seriously wounded when Jerome helps this Ken's back. Ken took Weed to the rock where Gin and most of the others were, and Mel left with him. Bears are preparing to attack dogs. Gin decides to act as a live bait and attacks Monsoon on Zetsu Tenrō Battga, but the bear prevents the attack and throws Gin on the ground. He and Ōhu warriors are attacking furious Monsoon, ignoring Gin's orders, and a huge bear grunts some of the dog in an instant. Ken's neck is torn open by Monsoon, but he survives. Later, Monsoon returns to the cliff and claims to have defeated Gin, who worked as a bait. With Monsoon, they attack the dogs directly. Soon Ken will not be able to fight and, like other warriors, will only be able to lie wounded in Monsoon when he takes control of his paradise. Ken, Rocket and Kyōshirō survive, succeed in escaping and hiding from bear patrols in the gorge wall. They descend and walk along the river to the cave where the bodies of Buru, Dodo, and Shōji are. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin George-Ken-GNG-ep21-snapshot-13-1-.jpg Ginga Densetsu Weed Ken and Kage.png Weed ask Ken and Kage.jpg Navigation Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strategists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ginga Heroes